El camino hacia el perdón
by Lectora de Libros
Summary: Post-Reliquias de la muerte. Después de la guerra, Dudley y Harry intentan hacer las pases para poder ser una familia normal, sin importar cuántos años les tome.


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.**

Las cosas en la Madriguera finalmente estaban mejorando. Era un proceso muy lento de curación, pero después del funeral de Fred, cada integrante de la familia comenzó a recuperarse poco a poco.

Por supuesto, todos estaban "mejorando" a su manera. Ron se la pasaba todo el día distrayéndose con los labios de Hermione, Ginny se la pasaba distrayéndose con los suyos, el señor Weasley se concentraba aun más de lo normal en objetos muggles y terminó llenando el ático con cosas inservibles, la señora Weasley comenzó a cocinar tanto que ni reuniendo a toda la familia Weasley todos los días eran capaces de comer ni la mitad de lo que cocinaba y George empezó a salir de su cuarto para comer, lo cual era un enorme avance tomando en cuenta de que antes no salía para nada y no hablaba con nadie.

Fuera como fuera, finalmente eran capaces de tener un desayuno cómodo. En donde ya no se sentía que todos debían permanecer en un silencio funerario, el señor Weasley ya hablaba más acerca de las mejoras en el Ministerio, lo cual animaba a todos, especialmente porque el señor Weasley había sido promovido a un puesto importante en el gabinete de Kingsley. Se empezaban a sentir como personas normales de nuevo.

Pero eso se arruinó una mañana común y corriente, cuando los aurores Dedalus y Hestia aparecieron de la nada en la puerta de la Madriguera.

Todos de inmediato se pusieron tensos, porque después de haber estado en una guerra con cientos de muerte, tener la visita de aurores nunca traía buenas noticias.

Bill, quien se repuso más rápido, se acercó cautelosamente a la puerta y saludó cortésmente a los aurores, preguntándoles a qué se debía su visita.

\- En realidad, señor Weasley, necesitamos hablar con el señor Potter, si no es mucha molestia.

Harry sintió como varios pares de ojos lo miraron preocupados. La señora Weasley parecía querer quejarse, pero Harry se levantó antes de que pudiera hacerlo y se acercó a los aurores.

\- ¿Pasó algo malo? - preguntó Harry, tratando de sonar menos preocupado de lo que se sentía.

El auror Dedalus sonrió amablemente - No, en absoluto. Simplemente queríamos avisarte que tus tíos y tu primo ya están sanos y salvos de vuelta en su casa.

Un suspiro colectivo de alivio resonó en la casa por parte de todas las personas en la mesa por no haber recibido malas noticias mientras Harry asentía torpemente.

\- Genial, me alegro que estén bien - contestó Harry sin saber qué decir - Muchas gracias por cuidarlos.

La sonrisa de Dedalus se expandió - Fue un honor poder ayudarlo en algo, señor Potter - hizo una breve inclinación que hizo que Harry se sintiera muy incómodo.

\- Gracias - repitó tontamente - ¿Eso era todo?

Hestoa habló por primera vez desde que llegaron - Bueno, más noticias no, pero creo que le interesaría saber que su primo preguntó por usted.

Harry no pudo evitar que sus ojos se ampliaran de la sorpresa - ¿Dudley?

Hestia asintió alegremente, parecía histérica de felicidad por avisar que al menos uno de los miembros de su familia mostró interés en él - Sabe qué estás vivo y bien, pero él siguió preguntando qué vas a hacer ahora o si vas a volver a vivir con ellos. Le sugeriría que pasara por su casa para hablar con él.

Aun estaba demasiado sorprendido como para contestar, por lo que sólo asintió instintivamente.

Hestia hizo una breve reverencia de nuevo antes de despedirse y desaparecerse con Dedalus.

Harry se quedó parado secamente en el umbral de la Madriguera antes de cerrar la puerta y volver a su lugar en la mesa, sin saber qué más hacer.

Se movió incómodamente en su silla cuando todos lo miraron en silencio, hasta que Hermione lo rompió - ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Y bien qué? - preguntó Harry torpemente.

\- ¿Vas a ir a verlos?

Harry se quedó en silencio el tiempo suficiente como para que Ron interviniera - Si no quieres ir, no te culparía. Tu familia ha sido horrible contigo, no tienes por qué volver a verlos, puedes escribirle una carta a tu primo para hacerle saber que estás bien y ya.

\- Ron - le regañó Hermione, frunciéndole el ceño a su novio - Su familia se la pasó huyendo por un año, deben estar muy confundidos y asustados, merecen más que una simple carta. Además, sean como sean, siguen siendo su familia.

La nariz de Ron se arrugó con disgusto - Que sean familia no los justifica, pero como dije, depende de lo que quiera Harry.

Las miradas volvieron a él y se sintió obligado a decir la verdad - No tengo idea de qué hacer. Ni siquiera sé si tío Vernon y tía Petunia me dejarían entrar a su casa ahora que no necesito vivir con ellos. Tal vez escribirle una carta a Dudley sea una buena idea, sería más rápido y mucho menos incómodo.

\- ¡Harry! - exclamó Hermione ingratamente sorprendido - ¿Cómo puedes-?

Percy toció incómodo, haciendo que le prestarán atención - Sé que no es mi lugar, Harry. Pero creo que deberías ir a visitar a tu primo, aun si sólo es para hacerle saber que realmente estás bien. Si algo he aprendido de la guerra es que nunca es demasiado tarde para tratar de enmendar tus errores, y parece que tu primo está tratando de hacerlo - su cara estaba roja tomate para cuando terminó, ya bajó la mirada a su plato vacío, avergonzado de sí mismo.

El silencio se expandió por unos incómodos segundos antes de que Harry hablara - Tienen razón. Creo que lo correcto es ir a verlos. Iré mañana temprano.

Nadie le preguntó por qué esperaba hasta el día siguiente, pero podía ver que Hermione no estaba de acuerdo, sin embargo, Ron intercambió una mirada con ella, transimitiéndole el mensaje sin palabras de que no era el momento de cuestionar a su amigo.

Harry se la pasó el resto del día pensando en cómo sería su reunión con los Dursley, definitivamente no sería sentimental. Definitivamente sería muy incómodo y torpe, pero ¿qué se suponía que les iba a decir? Dudaba mucho que quisieran detalles acerca de la guerra mágica o de las cosas por las que había pasado ese año, todo lo que les tenía que decir es que estaba bien y que no iba a volver a vivir con ellos.

Ron y Hermione les ofrecieron acompañarlo a Privet Drive, pero Harry se negó diciéndoles que tenía que hacerlo solo, hasta que se lo pensó mejor y, más tarde en el día, le preguntó a Ginny si lo acompañaría.

Su novia lo miró sorprendida - Claro que iré, si quieres. Pero pensé que querrías hacer esto solo.

\- Quiero.. Pero esta tal vez sea la última vez que los vea, y.. me guste o no son la única familia de sangre que me queda, por lo que se sentiría mal no presentarles a mi novia, aunque sea una vez - se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, notando demasiado tarde lo estúpido que debía sonar.

Sus pensamientos de auto reproche se acallaron cuando sintió unos suaves labios sobre los suyos, Ginny se apartó con una suave sonrisa - Me encantaría.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry comió lo más lento posible para postergar la incómoda visita, hasta que ya no había ni una sola migaja que lamer en su plato y agarró regañadientes la mano de Ginny antes de aparecerlos en un parque cercano a la casa de sus tíos.

Ambos miraron por los lados, asegurándose de que nadie había visto nada, antes de que Harry empezará a dirigirlos a la casa.

La casa de sus tíos se veía exactamente igual que siempre, pero sabía que eso había sido por la intervención del Ministerio, porque no había forma de que los Mortífagos no saquearan la casa en búsqueda de alguna pista de su paradero.

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta antes de tocar la puerta sin convicción.

Dos minutos después, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un Dudley completamente diferente al que Harry recordaba.

Había bajado una impresionante cantidad de peso, aun era algo grueso, pero nada comparado a la cantidad mórbida de grasa que poseía a pesar de sus constantes prácticas de bóxeo. Harry recordó que Hermione le había dicho sobre como ellos también habían pasado por un año difícil, y se sintió culpable al notar que en ningún momento se pusó a considerar lo que un año de huír de algo desconocido iba a collevar para su familia, al menos no hasta que vio el precio a pagar en la cara de Dudley.

Se veía más pálido de lo normal, su cabello era largo y desalborotado, tenía unos grandes círculos negros debajo de sus ojos y, el cambio más notable, era la profundidad de la mirada de su primo.

Le bastó una mirada a los ojos para saber que él ya no era el mismo. No sabía por lo que había tenido que pasar este año, pero ya no tenía ese ignorante aura de superioridad y arrogancia que había tenido desde que Harry tenía memoria. Ya no veía a un niño caprichoso y violento, veía a un adolescente cansado y preocupado. Lucía como una persona que había recibido una cruda bofetada de la realidad, y que había aprendido a las malas de ella.

Los primos se miraron en silencio por unos segundos, antes de que Ginny se aclarara la garganta para romper el silencio. Los ojos de Dudley se centraron en ella, al parecer notándola por primera vez desde que llegó e instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás, con miedo.

\- Tranquilo, viene conmigo - le aseguró Harry rápidamente - Sólo quería que la conocieran.

Dudley volvió a su posición anterior, pero no se relajó - Ah bien.. - miró al suelo un segundo sin saber qué hacer antes de apartarse lo suficiente como para darles paso - Pasen.

Harry le agarró la mano a Ginny en búsqueda de apoyo y entraron a la casa en donde Harry había tan malos momentos, y que había pensado que no iba a tener que volver a ver.

Sus tíos no estaban a la vista, pero podía escuchar sus murmullos mal disimulados desde la cocina. Parecían estar tratando de decidir si era una buena idea dejar que Dudley hablara solo con su peligroso primo.

\- Em.. ¿y cómo has estado? - preguntó Dudley torpemente.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces por la pregunta estúpida, antes de seguirle la corriente - He estado mejor, pero.. ya todo mejoró. La guerra terminó y el mundo mágico está sanando.

Dudley se estremeció ante la mención del mundo mágico, pero no dijo nada.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

Dudley se encogió de hombros sin mirarlo a los ojos - Eso creo. Seguimos sin poder creer que ya no necesitamos seguir huyendo. Todo sigue siendo muy confuso para mí porque mis papás no querían escuchar explicaciones acerca de la guerra, por lo que sólo sé que hubo una guerra y ahora no la hay.

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry sintió lástima por su primo y un pequeño toque de simpatía. Él era cien por ciento consciente de todo lo que había pasado en la guerra, pero se podía identificar con el raro sentimiento de estar seguro después de un largo tiempo de temer por su vida cada segundo, por lo que se decidió a explicarle lo más que pudiera.

No le dijo mucho, simplemente lo que necesitaba saber para al menos comprender lo que había pasado. Fue incómodo, ya que podía escuchar al tío Vernon quejarse en voz alta con Petunia acerca de que Dudley no necesitaba saber nada acerca de la guerra de esos fenómenos, pero su primo no parecía notar la pelea de sus padres, estando completamente absorto en la explicación de Harry.

Harry nunca había visto a su primo tan concentrado en algo, y le sorprendía que ese algo tuviera que ver con magia, pero para cuando terminó, Dudley adoptó una expresión que combinaba el miedo de aprender de lo desconocido y el alivio de saberlo, al mismo tiempo.

\- Y.. ¿qué harás ahora? ¿Volverás? - preguntó incierto.

Harry negó con la cabeza inmediatamente - No. No volveré. Me quedaré en la casa de Ron por un tiempo mientras arregló la casa de mi padrino para mudarme ahí en unos meses.

Algo pareció cambiar en la expresión de Dudley, no parecía triste, pero sí extrañamente conmocionado - Entonces.. ¿no nos volveremos a ver?

La pregunta le sorprendió a Harry. Nunca pensó que a Dudley le importará si estaba vivo o muerto, y mucho menos pensó que le importara estar en contacto con él, por lo que contestó tentativamente - N-No lo sé. ¿Tal vez no?

Afortunadamente, el rubio parecía estar igual de incómodo que Harry - Podemos hablar de vez en cuando, si quieres. Sé que a... a tu gente, no les gusta mucho el teléfono así que nos podemos escribir un poco, sólo para saber cómo van las cosas.

De nuevo, Harry estaba completamente atónito ante la actitud de su primo - Eso estaría bien - contestó sin saber qué más decir.

Dudley asintió sin mirarlo antes de alzar la mirada a Ginny - ¿Ella es tu novia?

La pregunta devolvió a Harry la capacidad de hablar - Sí. Dudley, ella es Ginny. Ginny, Dudley - introdujó rápidamente.

Ginny le sonrió amablemente antes de extenderle la mano - Un gusto.

Dudley sólo dudó un momento antes de apretarle la mano con solo un poco de temor - Igualmente.

Desde entonces, Harry comenzó a escribirle a su primo una vez al año, justo cuando iniciaban las vacaciones de verano.

Era por correo muggle, ya que Dudley le tenía pánico a las lechuzas. Y las cartas nunca eran muy largas. Cada carta de su primo era una breve explicación de cómo estaban él y sus padres y le preguntaba cómo estaba él. Llegó a un punto en que Harry sentía que su primo sólo le escribía porque parte de él no terminaba de convercerse de que estaba fuera de peligro así que sólo le escribía para asegurarse de que estaba vivo, pero tomando en cuenta que esa era la mayor atención e interés que había obtenido de cualquiera de los Dursley, era suficiente.

Cuatro años después, cuando la boda de Harry y Ginny estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, Harry decidió invitar a su primo a la ceremonia. En parte por educación, en parte porque sabía que no había manera de que Dudley se atreviera a ir a una boda mágica. Y tuvo razón, pero para su sorpresa, Dudley sugirió salir a cenar para recompensar el hecho de que no había ido a su boda.

Harry y Ginny buscaron con la mirada a Dudley cuando entraron al restaurante que habían acordado, era un restaurante bastante grande, así que tardaron un par de minutos antes de que Ginny los encontrará y lo guiará ahí.

A lado de su primo había una joven que parecía de su misma edad, era rubia, de piel clara, pero no de un tono tan lechoso como su primo, tenía ojos de color miel, y unos labios rosados que le sonrieron entre una combinación de amabilidad y nervioso, formando unos curiosos hojuelos en su rostro. No era obviamente hermosa como Ginny, pero era linda, especialmente para su primo.

Aunque la universidad le había hecho bien a su primo, había cambiado mucho en 4 años, debajo de su formal camisa azul se veía un cuerpo grueso, pero músculoso gracias a su ardúo entrenamiento de rugby que había tenido en la universidad. Su cabello rubio era corto y peinado con un corte decente. También lucía diferente por su simple forma de comportarse, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su primo, y él le lanzó una torpe sonrisa de saludo, supo que había cambiado para bien.

Dudley se levantó de su silla y dudó un poco, evidentemente deteniéndose a pensar la manera en que debía saludarlo, antes de extenderle la mano para darle un tímido apretón de manos a Harry y luego a Ginny - Es bueno verlos después de tanto tiempo, ¿cómo han estado?

\- Bien - contestó Harry torpemente - ¿Y tú?

Dudley se encogió de hombros, inseguro - También - hubo un pequeño momento de incómodo silencio antes de que Dudley señalara suavemente a joven rubia, que Harry supo instántaneamente que era Marleene, la novia de la cual le había contado en sus cartas - Ella es mi novia, Marleene. Marly, él es mi primo Harry, y su esposa, Ginny.

\- Mucho gusto - Marleene también se levantó y les ofreció las manos antes de que todos se sentarán.

Tanto Harry como Dudley se quedaron congelados por un segundo, sin saber qué hacer, antes de que Marleene los salvara - Así que... Finalmente conozcó al misterioso primo, Dudley me dijo que vives en Londres y que eres policía.

Harry asintió, entendiéndo rápidamente que "policía" era la versión muggle más cercana de auror - Sí, he estado en servicio por cuarto años. Dudley me dijo en alguna de sus cartas que te graduaste en ingeniería mecánica.

Marleene asintió - Sí, trabajó para Ford, diseñando motores - miró a Ginny - También me mencionó que juegas rugby profesionalmente, ¡eso es fantástico! Yo era capitana de rugby en la universidad, para qué equipo jue-

\- Yo vendo seguros - ofreció Dudley abruptamente, interrumpiendo la pregunta que Ginny no iba a poder contestar, ya que Marleene no iba a reconocer un equipo de Quidditch.

Harry lo miró fingiendo interés para desviar la conversación y que Marleene no pensará en eso - ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Desde hace ya unos meses - contestó Dudley encogiéndose de hombros.

La platica fue cordial y ligeramente incómoda en momentos, pero no estaba tan mal como Harry se lo había esperado, Marleene era bastante agradable, y tanto ella como Ginny eran las que guiaban suavemente la conversación, mientras Harry y Dudley pensaban qué decir.

Harry sintió una sacudida de ligero pánico cuando las mujeres anunciaron que necesitaban ir al baño.

Cuando se fueron, Harry comenzó a jugar con los restos de su comida, sin saber qué decir - Marleene es grandiosa.

Eso pareció subir el entusiasmo de Dudley, quien asintió con una fácil sonrisa - Lo es - sus hombros se bajaron levemente, con decepción - Pero mamá y papá no piensan lo mismo.

\- ¿Ah no? - preguntó Harry extrañado - ¿Qué no les gusta de ella?

Dudley rodó los ojos - Puras tonterías. Dicen que es una marimacha sólo porque trabaja con autos y porque jugaba rugby. También es bastante independiente, y eso no les gusta, porque dicen que el hombre de la relación soy yo, pero ella actúa como si no me necesitará realmente.

Harry bufó - Si conocieran a Ginny.

\- Ellas parecen llevarse bastante bien - comentó Dudley con una sonrisa sincera - Me alegró que se hayan conocido finalmente, ya quería que la conocieras.

Harry lo miró sorprendido - ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé - contestó incómodamente - Supongo que quería que alguien de la familia la aceptara.

No dijeron nada más hasta que las chicas volvieron.

Pasaron dos años y dos cartas para que Harry volviera a ver a su primo, en la boda de Dudley.

James tenía sólo tres meses, y Dudley todavía no lo había conocido, por lo que Harry y Ginny debatieron si debían llevarlo o no, en parte no querían, ya que era un bebé recién nacido que probablemente no iba a disfrutar la fiesta, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que esa sería la excusa perfecta para irse temprano, decidieron llevarlo.

La recepción era elegante, pero no era muy grande. No habían muchos invitados, sólo familia y amigos cercanos de los novios, por lo que Harry notó de inmediato a sus tíos, cuchicheando furiosamente mientras lo fulminaban con la mirada.

Harry rodeó con su brazo a su esposa con más fuerza y la dirigió a su mesa con decisión, no iba a permitir que sus tíos se metieran con su familia, si les decían algo, Harry estaba seguro de que no iba a poner contenerse de sacar su varita, lo cual no sería bueno para nadie.

Dudley había tenido la decencia y sentido común de no sentarlo con sus viejos amigos de preparatoria con los que los molestaba, en cambio, los sentaron con unas agradables amigos de Marleene, quienes parecían encantadas con James.

Harry apenas iba a empezar a comer cuando sintió una gran mano en su hombro - Me alegra que hayas venido - le sonrió Dudley un poco incómodo, pero ciertamente contento. Entonces sus diminutos ojos se centraron en James, haciendo que se ensancharan con sorpresa - ¿É-Él es James? - preguntó tontamente.

\- Sí - Harry sacó a su hijo de los brazos de su mamá y se levantó para que Dudley tuviera una mejor vista de su sobrino - ¿Quieres cargarlo?

Dudley parecía fascinado, pero también ligeramente asustado, claramente siendo tomado por sorpresa con la amable sorpresa, pero fue salvado por su nueva esposa, quien saludó a Harry y Ginny alegremente y tomara a James cariñosamente en sus brazos. Dudley parecía más confiado ahora el bebé estaban en los brazos de su mujer, porque se acercó más para ver al bebé, aun abrumado por su existencia.

Pasó una de sus grandes manos por el corto y suave cabello del bebé y le sonrió a su primo - Vaya, es idéntico a ti, Harry.

Tan sólo un año después, Harry recibió la entusiasmada invitación de su primo de ir a su casa, para conocer a su primer sobrino, Dustin.

Harry, Ginny y James se aparecieron cerca del vecinadario de Dudley, caminando un par de calles para llegar a la modesta cada de Dudley.

Era una casa ligeramente pequeña, de dos pisos con un patio de tamaño decente. Decente para un vendedor de seguros en crecimiento.

Era diciembre, por lo que había un ligero toque acogedor navideño en el vecindario. Cosa que pareció emocionar al pequeño James, quien comenzó a hacer una serie de grititos emocionados mientras Harry estacionaba el auto en la entrada de la casa.

Harry se sentía inexplicablemente nervioso de conocer a su sobrino. Era el primer familiar que tenía (fuera de su hijo) con quien podía crear una buena relación desde cero, y eso le emocionaba.

Se apresuraron a la entrada de la casa, ahuyentados por el frío y, afortunadamente, les abrieron la puerta de inmediato.

Era Dudley, pero a Harry le costó trabajo reconocerlo, se veía increíblemente diferente. Se veía realizado, satisfecho, orgulloso de sí mismo. Había pérdido de peso de una forma obvia, pero no hasta el punto de parecer insano, estaba usando unos lentes que hacían que sus diminutos ojos se vieran más grandes y que se hiciera más evidente el brillo de felicidad en ellos.

\- ¡Hola! - saludó Dudley con la sonrisa más amplia y genuina que Harry había visto en su primo hacer en toda su vida - ¡Pasen!

Harry y Ginny, con James en sus brazos, entraron a la casa sin titubear. Era más pequeña que la de sus tíos, pero era mucho más acogedora y menos ostentosa, especilamente con el brillo alegre que le daban los adornos navideños.

\- Pónganse cómodos. Marleene fue a cambiar a Dustin, deben volver pronto, mientras permitánme les traigo una bebida, el ponche de Marleene es delicioso - dijo rápidamente mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Harry y Ginny se miraron un momento, sin saber bien qué hacer, hasta que Ginny se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sofá mientras le hacía muecas chistosas a James quien se estaba riendo como si fuera el mejor chiste del mundo.

Mientras, Harry se sentó en el sillón y dejó que su mirada vagara curiosamente por la casa, hasta que sus ojos terminaron centrándose en las fotografías. Dustin acababa de nacer, pero la casa ya parecía un altar hecho para él, casi todas las fotografías eran de él, algunas otras eran de Dudley y Marleene, y en una salían con el tío Vernon y la tía Petunia, quienes lucían fuera de sí mismos mientras cargaban a Dustin.

Pero fue una foto en particular la que le llamó la atención. Era una foto que estaba en la mesita justo a lado del sillón. Ahí estaban Dudley y él, en la boda de Dudley, James estaba en los brazos de Harry, y el pequeño bebé acababa de hacer una de sus primeras curiosidades, por lo que las sonrisas en los rostros de los primos eran verdaderas. Harry no tenía dudas de que era la única foto que existía de ellos dos juntos, y se sintió muy conmovido por saber que Dudley la apreciaba lo suficiente como para enmarcarla y ponerla como decoración, especialmente porque podía imaginarse que el tío Vernon y la tía Petunia no debían estar encantados.

Dudley volvió con las bebidas al mismo que tiempo que Marleene bajó las escaleras con un pequeño bebé en sus brazos. Harry se puso de pie de inmediato, sin poder quitar los ojos del pequeño bulto rubio, quien estaba perfectamente quieto en los brazos de su madre.

Dudley se acercó detrás de su esposa y miró sobre su hombro a su hijo con una mirada de desnudo amor en su rostro - Les presentó a Dustin.

Harry miró fascinado al su sobrino, tenía unos ojos diminutos, como los de Dudley, de color azul. El poco cabello que tenía era rubio, su piel era un blanco lechoso que hacía resaltar un poco más sus pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas regordetas.

\- ¿Quieres cargarlo? - preguntó Marleene con una calida sonrisa.

Harry titubeó un poco, pero posicionó sus brazos para cargar al bebé. Sin decir más, Marleene acomodó cuidadosamente al bebé en los brazos de su tío, y Harry sintió un brote de amor, que no se había esperado, florecer en su pecho, cuando Dustin se acurrucó contra su pecho.

\- Es precioso - murmuró Harry hechizado, antes de alzar la mirada hacia Dudley - Muchas felicitaciones.

Dudley le sonrió ampliamente - Gracias, primo.

Después del nacimiento de Dustin, los primos decidieron reunirse dos veces al año, una vez en fechas cercanas a navidad, y otra en el verano, para que sus hijos tuvieran algo de contacto. Harry y Ginny tuvieron a Albus y Lily, mientras que Dudley y Marleene sólo tuvieron a un hijo más, llamado Noah.

Los años pasaron lentamente, hasta que Harry ya podía considerar que tenía una relación decente con su primo, que si bien no era tan cercana, tampoco era incómoda. No podía decir lo mismo de sus tíos, a quienes no había vuelto a ver desde la boda de Dudley hace ya mucho tiempo, hasta que un día recibió una carta de un devastado Dudley, quien le informaba que su mamá había muerto y que quería que fuera al funeral.

\- No tengo ni idea de qué hacer, Gin - confesó Harry, sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con el paquete abierto en la mesa- Probablemente lo dice sólo por cortesía, dudo mucho que la tía Petunia hubiera querido que fuera y estoy seguro de que el tío Vernon no quiere que vaya.

Ginny se encogió de hombros - Yo creo que deberías ir. Por muy mala que haya sido tu relación con tu tía, dudo que puedas perdonarte el no haber ido a su funeral, puedes evitar estar cerca de tu tío y, más importante, tu primo te necesita.

Harry suspiró - No sé qué hacer - acercó un poco más la pequeña caja, sin entender qué le pudo haber mandado su primo fuera de una carta cuando se quedó sin aliento.

Era una pequeña manta de bebé de color azul. Harry la reconocía de sus sueños, era la manta con la que había llegado a la casa de sus primos, sus papás habían tocado esa manta, finalmente, tenía algo de su infancia que no representaba nada más que el amor que sus padres sentían por él.

\- De acuerdo, iré - concluyó Harry secamente.

Fue tan incómodo como se esperaba que iba a ser. No conocía a casi nadie en el funeral, y los pocos que conocía no eran de su agrado, por lo que intentó ser lo más discreto posible para no tener que hablar con nadie. Mientras el padre hablaba, Harry se escondió entre varias personas y vio como enterraban a su tía con una expresión incómoda, podía ver a su tío Vernon de lejos, llorando amargamente en el hombro de Dudley, quien trataba de tranquilizarlo entre lágrimas.

Para cuando el entierro terminó, el tío Vernon se alejó un momento, siendo guiado por su hermana, quien hacia todo lo posible para soportar el peso de su miserable hermano. Dudley se quedó a lado de la tumba, su esposa lo abrazó y Dudley se dejó llorar en su hombro, Dustin y Noah estaban silenciosamente parados a su lado, antes de que su madre les insistiera que su padre necesitaba un momento solo, por lo que dejaron a Dudley, ya más tranquilo, con la tumba de su madre.

Harry aprovechó el momento para acercarse a su primo, parándose torpemente a su lado.

\- Hola - murmuró torpemente. Los ojos rojos e hinchados de su primo se encontraron con los suyos - Lamento mucho lo de tía Petunia.

Dudley se limpió el rastro de lágrimas con vehemia y sorbió con la nariz - Sí... - murmuró con voz rota, bajando la mirada brevemente antes de volver a mirarlo - Muchas gracias por haber venido, Harry. Sé que no parecía... Pero creo que ella hubiera querido que vinieras, nunca lo admitió, pero creo que una parte de ella siempre se sintió culpable por haberte tratado tan mal.

\- La perdone hace mucho tiempo - admitió Harry, esperando que ese fuera consuelo suficiente.

Dudley asintió levemente, agradecido - Creo que a ella le hubiera gustado oír eso.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos, antes de que Dudley lo rompiera - Lo siento - dijo rápidamente, con voz más estable.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido hacia él - ¿Qué?

\- Lo siento - repitió más claramente, mirándolo a los ojos - Lo siento por haber sido un idiota cuando éramos niños. Fui cruel contigo sin razón por muchos años, y aun así me dejaste ser parte de tu vida después de la guerra... No tenías que hacerlo y no sabes lo mucho que lo aprecio.

Harry se quedó en silencio por unos pocos minutos antes de decir - Sabes que también te perdone hace mucho, ¿cierto?

Dudley lo miró y Harry sintió que veía al verdadero Dudley que debió haber conocido cuando era pequeño, sus pequeños ojos azules fueron dos ventanas a su vulnerable y arrepentida alma, y aunque sus ojos estaban ligeramente vidriosos de nuevo, Dudley soltó una risita ahogada - Muchas gracias, primo.

Sin previo aviso, Dudley lo abrazó. Harry se tensó por un buen rato antes de que le diera unas palmadas incómodas en la espalda. Su primo se apartó y le sonrió débilmente - Tengo que ir a checar que mi padre esté bien.

Harry asintió - Probablemente no me debería quedar para la comida, no creo que tío Vernon quiera verme.

\- Probablemente - admitió Dudley con una mueca de disculpa.

Harry se encogió de hombros - No te preocupes, ve.

\- De acuerdo - le dio una palmada en la espalda - De nuevo, muchas gracias por venir, primo. Te llamaré luego - prometió antes de alejarse.

Harry esperó a que Dudley ya no se viera para soltar un suspiro. Miró a la tumba de su tía y se preguntó si, a donde fuera que hubiera ido, había encontrado la paz, al menos acerca de su mamá.

Nunca iba a saberlo, pero al menos sabía que Dudley había encontrado la paz con él, y eso era más que suficiente.


End file.
